Her Choice
by Water Mage Chick96
Summary: Bounty Hunter AU. Drabble Collection. In which Fionna is a loner bounty hunter, down on her luck and struggling with the roller coaster of life. Fionna-centric. Every character will come across these related shorts eventually. On the latest short, "I'll give you anything you ask!" "All you have are sandwiches!" "Oh, you can't have any of those"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I am a terrible human being who hasn't posted anything whatsoever on my account since 2013. As of right now, I make no promises of being consistent with any updates whatsoever! All I can say is that any stories that I have as "incomplete" that are posted right now and in the future will be finished eventually!**

**This is just a drabble that I may or may not turn into a collection, therefore it will always remain as "complete."**

She didn't blame her for giving up. She didn't blame her for not understanding her wanderlust. And she certainly didn't blame her for growing tired of her desire to danger-which could never be truly sated. Oh no, really, she never expected anyone to understand. And yet it still hurt, not like a simple slap to the face or punch to the gut, but more like ripping open an injury that was never quite fully healed, or maybe the stinging sensation one gets when poring alcohol on an infected wound. Yeah, that's how it felt-scratch that-how it _still_ feels. Despite this nearly unbearable sensation that has left a gaping hole in her heart, the young woman holds no grudge. It was completely her own fault after all, Catherine may have been the one to cut their ties, but truly _she_ was the one who left.

She, Fiona, had chosen her suicidal lifestyle over the one person she could honestly say that truly cares for her. The young woman knew what she generally did was ridiculous, backpacking from place to place, traveling wherever she willed herself to go, making money off of bounties, the list goes on. Catherine was always her best friend, practically attached to the hip since they were children, but let's face it, Catherine never truly saw Fiona eye to eye over the topic of where her life was going. Catherine didn't want to die because of this reckless lifestyle.

It was a simple request, settle down, find a home together and have more stability. Simple right? As long as they were with each other, anything could be an adventure, they would be happy, but most all: they would be a family. What hurt most was the look she had received when she finally answered the request. Then it was over, done, finalized. Catherine wanted no part in Fiona's death-seeking adventure. It's for the better, the young woman always knew that she would end up alone, she just didn't realize her lonesome would be caused by her own will. The only woman stubborn enough to worm her way into Fiona's life is gone now.

The young woman idly plays with her soft golden locks, as her expressive eyes bore into the back of the bartender, "I need a drink," she says, "I'm far too somber to be thinking about this."

**Author's Note:**

**Please review and let me know if I should turn this into a collection! If I do, I'll most like make it a drabble-related series, the plot and stories will all be linked, but time and place will be scattered!**

**-WaterMage**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so let me just say, when I posted the last chapter or "the first drabble," I made the summary of this collection super vague because I was super exhausted when I original wrote this yet I was in a really weird mood to write. Does that make any sense? Probably not, I can be super weird when it comes to actually being productive. Any who, I've updated the summary on this collection so hopefully this doesn't seem quite so "mysterious" and you guys actually know what you're getting yourselves into :P**

**Again, these drabbles are generally related to one plot, but they are in any specific order, they're kind of all over the place . And also, like all my other stories, this collection is considered AU. **

**I'm sort of spit balling ideas right now, so any ideas you guys would like to suggest, or any requests would be great :)**

She didn't really know whether or not to consider her line of work "fun." Sure chasing down criminals for a descent award could be adrenaline pumping, that is if the criminal at hand is truly a "challenge." But _fun?_ She wasn't so sure, if anything, the years of bounty hunting has been more stress worthy than fun. It wasn't like Fionna was a little kid anymore who could ignorantly pass up payments with the light note of having done a "good deed." No, the blonde hunter was an adult now-and alone at that, she needed sound nights with a roof over her head, food, clothing, supplies, some money for any accidents-so to speak, and so on. Why was the blonde bounty hunter pondering this exactly? Well, the question actually happens to come up more often than not: "Is being a bounty hunter fun? Fighting crime with your own rules at hand? Traveling? Not being told what to do?"

As great as all of those things might have sounded to her in an earlier time in her life, she can't help but notice the bitter taste that seems to form in her mouth whenever she does think about her line of work. Maybe it's because she no longer feels like she's truly making a difference anymore-same day different low life to cross off an infinite list-she pessimistically supposes. Or maybe it's_ -"__**Oi!"**_well, there goes her brooding thoughts. Now she has no choice but to deal with the matter at hand-_unfortunately._

"Earth to blondie! I swear I've been trying to catch your attention for the past fifteen minutes! Way to go space cadet on me Fi" she simply raises a brow to her-friend? partner? acquaintance? human punching bag?-she'll just continue to consider him her personal pain in the ass.

"Excuse me Marshall Lee, but I wasn't the one who took nearly two hours to gather information on a pick pocket!" She could definitely feel her cheeks heat up due to her snappy temper, but she couldn't care less about her flustered state at the moment.

"Hey! In my defense, this guy is good! Nobody has seen his face and yet, he constantly hits this area!" The infuriating boy waves off.

"Well, in the meantime that sticky fingered ass hat has our stuff! Seriously Marshall, we track these guys down for living and yet this prick managed to swipe nearly everything we had on us! And we didn't even notice! Not only is our _property _on the line, but so is our pride! I want this guy in cuffs and behind bars!" Yes, as much as Fionna hated to admit, her and her pain in the ass friend Marshall Lee had been pick pocketed in broad day-light. Her and the snarky man-scratch that-_boy_ had been catching up on old time and were considering taking on a few bounties together when they had noticed their missing wallets, and weapons. Seriously? They were both well-known and well respected in their line of work-they were great at their jobs, and some two-bit criminal had the nerve to casually steal from them?! When she gets her hands on this prick he's going to wish-"_Hey! _Seriously spacing out on me again Fi?" The blonde grits her teeth attempting to suppress her bubbling anger and looks to her grinning pain in the ass friend.

"This isn't some joke! We have to get this guy" The blonde companion looks to the raven haired boy expectedly, "Come on Fi, lighten up, we hardly had anything on us. We'll get the guy, no need to get your panties in a twist" his grin grows wider at his friend's reddening cheeks and twitching brow.

"And what do you suppose we do in the mean time?!" Fionna's frown deepens when she's met with a deep chuckle.

"We'll figure it out over dinner" Marshall casually waves off.

"With what money?! Marsh, have you forgotten that our wallets were stolen?!" She's ready to pull her hair out.

"Dine and dash?"

"We hunt criminals you idiot! Not become one of them when we find it convenient!"

"Geeze, such a goody two shoes. Why don't you try loosening up a bit Fi?"

"Why don't you try not being such an ass?! And stop calling me Fi!" The boy simply laughs.

Okay, maybe she could still consider her line of work "fun." Sometimes. But she'll never admit it to a certain pain in the ass that she realized this because of him and their semi-good natured badgering.

**Author's Note:**

**Well guys, please review! I know that drabble got sort of off track, but I hope it kind of worked out by the end. I felt like putting in some fiolee bickering there. Anyways, please, you guys are more than welcome to suggest ideas, or request any drabbles I would really appreciate it! **

**-Water Mage**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I'm back, and here is another drabble, again these stories come to me randomly, so any suggestions or requests are more than welcome! This drabble is more on the humorous side, I have a more serious one coming up again, but for now, I'm in the mood for writing a bit of silliness.**

_Catherine would probably handle this situation much better_. Instinctively, the blonde rubbed her temples in an attempt to subside the over alarming sensation to commit murder. The blond swears, if she gets out of this situation without blood on her hands, she's going to get herself a good drink.

"Linus-"

"Oh my glob, _Fiona, _I told you to call me LSP!" the young bounty hunter groans along with her oncoming head ache.

"Fine, _LSP_, you can't seriously be reporting this as a crime-"

"She stole my heart!" The obnoxious boy emphasized to her for the hundredth time in the past five minutes. The poor blonde had been attempting to take whatever report her longtime friend, _she guesses she should call him that,_ seriously, but of course, LSP was LSP. Why did she bother?

"Right. Anyway, I'm a bounty hunter, not a cop, I hunt down people for a reward-"

"I'll give you anything you ask!"

"All you have are sandwiches!"

"Oh, you can't have any of those" The blonde was really tempted to test out that new dagger of hers…

How did this start again? Right, she visited one of the many old towns that she had casually lived in with Catherine when the area was a bounty hotspot, that was when she heard LSP crying out _"Oh my glob, oh my glob Fionna! I've been robbed!" _Why oh, why did she take her infuriating purple-haired acquaintance seriously for even those few seconds? Why? She felt her finger twitching towards the cool handle of the sharp blade in her back pocket,

"For your own safety LSP, and my sanity, I'm out here"

"No wait! You can't just-!" She slammed the boy's apartment door shut before he could finish. Well, it looks like it's time for that drink.

**Author's Note:**

**So yeah, not my best drabble, but I had fun. Obviously I don't like LSP, but I decided roll with the character a bit. I don't really think I'm making Fionna OCC because I personally think that she would generally be matured and more serious at an older age, and in this AU setting I personally see her being a bit cynical… Anyway, please review! Seriously, I am so lame, comments will literally make my day! Literally, I am a dork and you're words are much appreciated, so do not underestimate the simple gesture!**

**-Water Mage  
**


End file.
